


venomous was too awkward to ask boxman for a date what happened next will warm your heart

by tracyjacks



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Awkward Dates, Breakfast, Coffee, Dorks in Love, Drinking, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Kisses, Oblivious, Oneshot, Restaurants, hand holding, i just wanted to write something pure lmao, like at all, neither of them know what they're doing, rated teen and up for the drinking literally no other reason, the one true kink, the robot siblings were totally in on this btw, venomous is extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracyjacks/pseuds/tracyjacks
Summary: or maybe not.(they go to a restaurant after being set up and Lord Boxman is a lightweight who gets 50x more confident after 2 pints of shitty beer)





	venomous was too awkward to ask boxman for a date what happened next will warm your heart

**Author's Note:**

> If any errors are in this could you tell me? thank you, i wrote this at 4am. Thanks for reading!

“We’re setting you up on a date!” The short, brown haired boy in front of him spoke, jumping up and down in joy after having the audacity to break into his lair once again with his three ‘friends’.

Shannon and Darrell lay defeated on the ground, he was going to have to repair them once again. Wonderful. “You decided to wreck my humble abode to tell me something as mundane as that? Really? I’m pretty sure you’re joking.” Lord Boxman says, glaring at the three heroes in the room and sounding extremely unimpressed.

“Nope, I can’t believe it either. But if it makes you any less miserable then it’s probably worth it.” Enid spoke, seemingly even more unimpressed than Boxman himself.

He decided to sit back in his chair before grasping his head in his hands and groaning. “If you could at least tell me who it is, that would be helpful.” He didn’t look up but he could tell the three of them were smirking.

“Well, we were thinking, you and Professor Venomous seemed to get along pretty well when you teamed up and shot us with pies.” Radicles began, Lord Boxman immediately sat up in his chair. There was no way they actually did what they were claiming. No possible way.

But it seemed as Rad went on that this was indeed the case. “We decided, seeing how happy you were when he used your pie… gun… thing, that maybe if we set the two of you up then we’d have less issues to deal with in the plaza.”

“Rad, we both know that this is either going to work or not so get to the point.” Enid leaned up against the wall. Rad rubbed the back of his neck.

“Basically go to the restaurant down the street tonight at six; the one with the cat statue outside. Don’t be late!” He chuckles as the trio abscond and make their way to the exit.

“Get back here! You don’t just do that without my permission!” Lord Boxman wanted to chase after them but found he didn’t have the energy to. He should be thanking them if anything, he’d been wondering when the professor would contact him again and he supposed now was his chance.

He decided that the robots could wait until later for repairs and replacements and got around to getting ready. He showered, applied his over-priced body spay, shaved and every other thing he could think of doing in preparation for the night ahead.

His formal blue tuxedo was ruined after the events of last time, so he instead opted for a white tux with black buttons and dark grey bottoms. He looked at himself in the mirror and combed his single tuft of light green hair before gelling it back and giving himself a once over.

The bags under his eyes were visible, but they shouldn’t pose too much of a problem considering the lengths he went through to sugar-coat everything else about his appearance.

Once he was certain everything was in order, he checked the time hastily; it was five forty three. “Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! Everything’s already going wrong! It’s just like last time!”

He would need to hurry if he wanted to get to the restaurant on time. He grabbed his designer watch and any other items he would need and proceeded on foot to the small, yet well-known restaurant down the road.

When he looked upon the large establishment it seemed as though it emanated a menacing aura. Whether it was because of the anxiety he felt, or because he wasn’t used to eating at more expensive places (despite certainly having the funds to do so), he hadn’t a clue at that point in time.

“Ah yes, time!” Boxman quickly peeked at his watch to find he was approximately five minutes late. He began to panic. What if Venomous had been waiting here and just left? What if he hadn’t even shown up at all? What of all the running he just did made him stink and the sweat went through his suit? What if-?

“Boxman. They really weren’t joking.” He looks up to see the face of Professor Venomous staring down at him with a pokerfaced expression. “I heard they made a reservation for the two of us at six.”

“Yes!” Boxman anxiously chirped out before coughing. He took a good look at the man standing before him and was shocked. He could do nothing but gaze adoringly at him.

Professor Venomous looked positively stunning to say the least. His hair was the bedhead it normally was, yet somehow it looked much smoother than usual; the seemingly permanent stubble he had on his chin only added to the charm he seemed to radiate.

He also dressed up this time; rather than simply wearing his lab coat and an unformal shirt as he had done last time. He wore an extremely dark grey button-up shirt, white jeans, black knee length boots (he’d probably never be seen dead in anything other than knee length boots on his feet) and appeared to have golden studs in his ears.

“What exactly did they say to you?” He decided to distract himself from how the man currently in front of him met each and every one of his standards to an almost ironic degree.

Venomous seemed to stiffen a little. “They told me they booked dinner for me and you. You know, for business.” So, they told him something completely different. It was probably to ensure Venomous attended; or maybe this was part of their master plan to screw with the two of them, at the end of the day he was going to take this opportunity and somehow work with it. “By now, they should know a formal dinner really isn’t my forte, and plus, it was an absolute nightmare getting Fink to stop questioning me about this. Heroes am I right?”

Boxman giggled at this, cursing himself for doing that in front of his totally not crush or anything. He decided to get the night rolling. “I suppose we should go in, these places are normally rather… iffy about people showing up late.” He fidgeted with his two hands; well one hand and one set of clawed talons before leading the way.

* * *

 Professor Venomous looked at the man who was half of his size. He was adorable, but when he laughed, that quality was even more prominent.

Although Boxman quickly recovered from his giggling fit; had he done so a second sooner he would have seen Venomous smiling fondly at him.

The two of them walked into the fancy restaurant and the lighting immediately dimmed. They saw a waiter who escorted them to their table once they apologised for their lateness. They sat down and began looking at the menu; almost everything was extremely expensive.

“So, are we splitting the bill or…?” Venomous had just the line for this, he had to appear classy.

“I’ll pay for everything. Just tell me what you want.”

At this Boxman looked up, shocked. “Professor Venomous, you shouldn’t! I’m fine with paying my share.” He continued to gaze up at him before Venomous once again made sure Boxman would let him pay for everything.

“Okay, thank you, Professor. You really didn’t have to!” He blushed slightly and then told the professor what he would be ordering.

Both of them ordered the same dishes; garlic bread for the starter, steak and French fries for the main and chocolate-strawberry sundae for dessert. However, both wanted different drinks. Venomous wanted wine and Boxman wanted beer.

Upon ordering, the two sat there awkwardly for a while, taking the odd sip of their drinks.

“So, Professor…” Boxman tried (and failed) to start a conversation.

Venomous looked over the drinks menu whilst replying. “Please, just call me Venomous.”

“Oh, alright!” He nervously laughed and then gulped. “You can call me Boxy then, I suppose.”

Venomous looked up from the menu. “Well then, Boxy; let’s enjoy tonight.” This made Lord Boxman blush like an idiot and attempt to hide his face behind his hands.

This of course muffled his response of: “You too, Venomous.”

Personally, Venomous thought that came out horribly corny but it seemed that the poor man before him was easily flustered.

Their starter came quickly after.

Boxman tucked into the food quickly and clearly enjoyed what he was eating. “This is so good!” He said with his mouth still slightly full; despite that being a personal pet peeve of the professor’s he was willing to let him get away with it just this once. Only because it was him after all.

“Hey.” Venomous said once Boxman was finished with the garlic bread. “You have something on your face.” Just as Boxman appeared panicked and rushed to put his bird’s arm up, he was stopped by Professor Venomous reaching his right arm out and stroking away the stray bit of food tenderly.

Boxman was bewildered by the action; especially when the professor licks away the food from his hand. If he hadn’t already gone red in the face, he sure had now!

The second course came and Lord Boxman was on his second pint of beer. Venomous hadn’t even gotten halfway down his wine glass yet. “Be careful with how much you’re drinking.”

“Thanks for the concern; babe.” Boxman winked jokingly; the alcohol appeared to have made him more confident now that it was kicking in slightly. Of course, the comment did not go unnoticed and Venomous finally allowed himself to show some form of infatuation in front of him; in the form of a blush.

“Well, that remark is… unexpected.” Venomous attempted to change the topic of conversation before drunk Boxman got too carried away. “How is the steak?” He says as he begins carefully cutting into the piece of sirloin before him. Boxman has no such class, as he rips into the meat and picks up the fries with his fingers. Most of the time such vile etiquette would disgust Venomous; but somehow everything he hated seemed to simply add to the perfection of the man sitting in front of him.

“Amazing!” Luckily, Boxman seemed to take his advice and slowed down with his drinking. “You really didn’t have to pay for this you know.” He hiccupped. Maybe he was already quite far gone, was Venomous going to have to let him lodge at his? With Fink around? That would be an adventure. (Read: Disaster)

Then again, he supposed he got himself into this.

“Venomous!” Out of all the things he expected to learn tonight, it was not that Lord Boxman was a lightweight. “I’m gonna go get another beer!” His cheeks were flushed from the alcohol, Venomous would have to find a way to stop him.

“No, no. I think you’ve had enough, Boxy.” That made Boxman stop, he hadn’t expected Professor Venomous to keep using that name. Nevertheless, that would not stop him from getting his much needed fix of alcohol.

“You can’t tell me what to do.” He huffed and crossed his arms before pretty much stumbling out of the chair. Drink really did alter his personality. A lot.

Venomous got up and stopped him. “Come on, let’s just get dessert then you can get more at yours.”

“Go away!” Boxman clumsily pushed Venomous away with a surprisingly large amount of force.

It looked like the two of them wouldn’t be getting dessert after all.

“We’re going back to mine, come on.” Venomous said forcefully. Boxman just stuck his tongue out and continued on his way to the counter. “Classy.” He sighed under his breath.

Instead he tried a different approach, he grabbed Boxman by the arm and dragged him away. This didn’t work for long because that man was motivated and set on getting another pint into his system.

Venomous sighed. “Is there anything I can do to make you leave here with me?” It was time to say goodbye to his pride.

Boxman turned back around and the smirk was evident on his face. “Kiss me.” When he said it, Venomous thought he was joking, even if he wasn’t, it would feel wrong to kiss someone when they’re not entirely themselves.

“I’ll tell you what,” He started, trying to make this work out for the two of them. “If we can go right now, I’ll do just that when you’re sober.”

Lord Boxman’s expression seemed to brighten up. “Deal!” He almost shouted before leaping into Venomous’ arms. Due to the unexpected nature of this, and the slight amount of alcohol he himself had in his system, staying upright proved to be rather difficult but he managed it before putting Boxman back on the ground.

Boxman pouted, clearly unhappy with having been let go. “There, there.” Professor Venomous patted him on the head and played with his hair, he brightened up straight away. “I’ll just leave the change here and we’ll go.”

Boxman then did something unexpected. Whilst Venomous was leant over and placing the cash on the table, he placed his fingers in-between Venomous’. This caused him to almost jump through the roof in surprise.

“Boxman, I...” The shorter man leant upwards and shushed Venomous with a finger to his mouth, much like what he did in their last interaction.

“Let’s go back to mine instead. I’m sure Fink wouldn’t really want me around.” Venomous really couldn’t argue with that.

Hand in hand under the starry night sky, they stumbled back to Boxmore. They kept close to one another the entire way and neither muttered a word. Yet despite the silence there was nothing uncomfortable about the walk.

Boxman clumsily unlocked the doors and they stepped inside.

“Wait, where am I going to sleep?” Venomous inquired. He was sure he already knew the answer.

“With me, obviously!”

* * *

The next morning, Boxman woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon and beans being cooked in the kitchen. His head was already beginning to throb with the pain of a moderately mild hangover and he groaned.

Despite the mildness of it, he couldn’t remember for the life of him how last night had gone down.

Knowing him, he probably ended up messing everything up and burning down the restaurant in a drunken rage.

He stretched and got out of bed, noting he was wearing the same clothes as he had worn the night before.

He made his way to the kitchen, expecting Raymond (the only non-damaged robot of the bunch) to be the one making his food.

The shock he felt when he saw The Professor Venomous cooking breakfast was enough for him to contemplate pinching himself to wake himself up from a drink induced fever dream.

“Mornin’ sunshine.” The professor looked tenderly over at him and began plating up the food.

That was when the sudden realisation struck Boxman. “Oh my, did you… did we…?”

He was cut off straight away. “No, nothing of that nature occurred.” Venomous bought the plates over to the table where Boxman was already sat.

“Although while you were drunk, you did ask me for a little something.” A mischievous grin now graced his face. “I’m sure you can guess what it was.”

Boxman was dumbfounded for a second, but now the haze of ‘waking up and finding the hot guy you’ve liked for who knows how long cooking you breakfast in your kitchen’ had worn off slightly memories of the night before came flooding back to Boxman and he was sure someone had set him on fire. “Please tell me I didn’t.”

“It depends what you’re talking about.” Venomous leaned in a little more. “I won’t know unless you tell me.”

It was then that Boxman decided actions would be better than words in this situation. He put an arm around Venomous’ shoulders and pulled him closer before kissing him on the cheek.

“Please, could you get me a coffee?” He stared down, embarrassed by his action.

Venomous wasn’t sure how to react, he had been expecting to be the one to initiate the kiss but if he was honest with himself he was happy with this outcome.

“Sure thing, Boxy.” As he walked past he returned the favour and gave Lord Boxman a peck on the cheek.

He got the coffee ready and returned to the table. He laid out the mugs in front of them, making sure to put them each on a mat.

“I have a confession to make.” Venomous suddenly says after taking a sip from his mug.

“What would that be, darling?” The use of the pet name makes Professor Venomous feel almost bad about this revelation, especially with how much courage it appeared he needed to say it, but this needed to be done.

“I kind of paid those three to ask you out for me.”

The look on Lord Boxman’s face was a sight to behold, truly.

* * *

 “Guys, I think it actually worked! Raymond sent me these!” Rad showed his co-workers the pictures on his phone. Professor Venomous had his arm around Lord Boxman and they appeared to be asleep in the bed.

“This is either the beginning of something beautiful, or the destruction of Lakewood Plaza Turbo as we know it.” Enid continues to read a magazine instead of working.

KO was simply too busy getting the store ready for customers to pay too much attention to what Rad was trying to say, but he was sure it was something interesting.

That was when Lord Boxman himself came flying through the window on his desk with a sheepish looking Professor Venomous at his side.

Rad moved at light speed to hide his phone away.

“You all better have a good explanation for this.” Anger flared in his eyes.

But everyone in that room knew the anger was only temporary.

Especially the unfazed man sitting on the edge of Boxman’s desk.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Birthday To Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324765) by [EndlessOtaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessOtaku/pseuds/EndlessOtaku)




End file.
